A Christmas Quarrel
by The Blue Engine
Summary: The Narrow Gauge engines are getting into the Christmas spirit, but Duncan becomes furious when his monthly special is cancelled in favour of a holiday train. He refuses to do any work, throwing the railway into a frenzy and ruining the others celebrations. But when a snow storm threatens the Christmas special, he may be the only engine that can help...
1. Winter Blues

**Hello all! I hope you all enjoy this year's Christmas special, this year set on the Narrow Gauge railway. Please note that I will go with Railway Series coats of paint, though I may end up accidentally writing the wrong colour at some point, so don't tell me off if I do :P**

**Chapter One: Winter Blues**

It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor, and the entire Island looked the part: it had been snowing for weeks, and a thick blanket of snow had turned the Island into a giant white wonderland. Christmas decorations, ranging from rainbows of fairy lights to towering pine trees covered in baubles and tinsel, helped to spread the holiday spirit as the days counted down to the big day.

The many railways were getting involved in the holidays as well. Many coaches already had tinsel and baubles strung up in the corridors, and The Fat Controller had arranged a decorating contest for all stations on the North Western Railway, giving the passengers a bright, wonderful place to be as they sheltered inside from the unfortunate cold that came with the beautiful snow. Every engine was excited as they geared towards their railways Christmas celebrations, and they didn't even mind having to work harder, either taking extra passenger trains to deal with those coming or going for the holidays, or taking extra trucks of coal and timber to be used in fires. No matter the extra work, it seemed that every person and every engine was enjoying the holiday season

* * *

><p>On the Skarloey Railway, everything looked picture perfect. The lake had partially frozen over, giving it a lovely glisten and a sparkle that helped to make the engines journeys. The stations were all decorated as well, with fairy lights twinkling in the early hours of the morning and the late hours of the night, and each on had at least one Christmas tree that the passengers early in December had helped to decorate. Snow helped to add to the beauty: everything from the trees and bushes that surrounded the tracks to the giant boulders around the slate incline had been covered with snow, and made the simplest and blandest of things look simply beautiful. Every engine was enjoying travelling down the lines with bubbly tourists and families, all of them in the happiest of spirits in one of the happiest times of the year.<p>

And surprisingly, Duncan was just as happy as the rest of them were.

It was three days before Christmas, and the snow clouds had disappeared to allow the sun to shine above the Island. Duncan was meant to be shunting at the incline, but Duke had derailed after hitting a rock hidden by the snow and the well tank had been called out to bring his passengers home. Most engines would be annoyed about doing dirty work at this time of year, but Duncan didn't mind, as he knew he would soon be getting his special train.

After years of misbehaving with the coaches and blaming them for his accidents, the Thin Controller had devised a way earlier in the year to help keep Duncan focused: if he behaved for the whole month, than on the 24th or 25th, depending on the schedule, Duncan would be given the task of taking a special passenger train. It could be enthusiasts, it could be photographers, it could be children, it could very important passengers, but either way Duncan was excited at the opportunity of having his own train, and had been on his best behaviour for years. If he didn't behave, than the train would be taken by one of the other engines or cancelled all together, but Duncan had not let this happen yet. His 'Duncan Day' trains, as the other engines liked to call them, had become a special thing to look forward to. And due to the placing of Christmas, Duncan knew that this month's Duncan Day train would probably be the greatest one yet.

"Someone look's fairly happy," Elizabeth the lorry called as Duncan steamed into Glennock Station, having to stop here as several of his passengers were being picked up by their tourist bus here. Duncan's face was indeed shining as brightly as his paint, and didn't mind it being pointed out.

"I was just thinking about this month's Duncan Day train," he explained. "It is going to be around Christmas, and I just know the Thin Controller will have something special lined up for the occasion!"

"You and that silly train," Elizabeth scoffed. "You'd think for an engine that acted as rough and tough as you do, you'd get excited about something a little less stupid."

"What do you have to look forward to this year?" Duncan snapped back, though the smile stayed on his face. "Won't you just be locked up in your shed, listening to the rest of us having a good time?" Elizabeth had been working around the Skarloey Railway for several years now, having been brought by a company that specialized in doing special deliveries, and she had come to know the little engines well. Most of them found her rudeness and crude sense of humour off putting, but she and Duncan got along brilliantly and were always taking shots at each other.

"Anyway Duncan, I must be off now," the lorry said. "Some of us actually have proper work to do. Bye bye!" And she honked her horn cheekily as she reversed and rolled out of the station car park. Duncan simply laughed and blew his whistle in response, which timed perfectly with the shrill cry of the guard's whistle. A few moments later he was setting off once more, and Duncan couldn't help but stay smiling as he headed back towards Crovan's Gate.

* * *

><p>The main terminus of the Skarloey Railway was always a busy place. There were always Lorries ducking in and out of the large workshop, delivering parts needed to repair the engines. It was the only station where the Express stopped: the engines had been rather startled by the strange sight that was Pip and Emma at first, but they soon bonded quite well with the High Speed Engine, though Sir Handel continually moaned about Gordon being unfairly dismissed of his duties. Colin the crane was usually unloading something from either a lorry, their trucks or trucks from the main line, and they had to be careful to avoid him and his loads. And all of the little engines were busy moving around here as well: shunting and collecting trains, resting in the sheds, helping with small jobs, trying hard to avoid the Lorries that would sometimes sneak across their tracks. It was a very busy and hectic place to work, but the engines were able to survive.<p>

As Duncan moved into the yard for the last leg of his journey, he reflected on how the snow didn't make things easier. The trucks and coaches constantly complained about the cold, making them more restless and more difficult to deal with. Some patches of track were very icy, and thrice over the past few weeks an engine had slipped on an icy patch and nearly had an accident. The Christmas season always made things busier, and there were more trucks than the rest of the year and more lorries delivering supplies, especially since a collision on the Main Line had left several engines at the works and needing to be repaired before the holiday season got too out of control.

"Busy down the tracks?" Rusty called as he raced by with trucks loaded with supplies.

"Not as busy as it could be," Duncan replied, the smile still on his face. Despite the fact everyone was more stressed and everything was a bit out of control, he couldn't help but be happy: he had been on extra special behaviour this month, and was not going to let anything take his Duncan Day train away from him.

The station itself had Christmas spirit as well. Two heavily decorated trees stood at opposite ends of the platform, signalling a break between the two sides. Tinsel was hanging high on the shelter, away from where small children could pull it down, and glittering lights had been strung up along a wire on top. It wasn't as grand as some of the other stations were, but the engines were all happy with it and that was what mattered greatest to them.

"Good morning James," Duncan called as he came to a stop on his side of the platform. James had been staring into space and looked down at the engine in surprise.

"I thought Duke was taking this train," the red engine huffed. "And why are you so happy? You're usually moodier than Henry."

"It's Christmas!" Duncan said happily, but James simply scoffed.

"Christmas is one of the worst times of the year, probably worse than the summer holidays," James grumbled. "With all this extension work the Fat Controller is doing, there are lorries and men constantly running around and piles of supplies to deliver but not enough engines, not since Henry, Bear and that main line diesel had their little accident. I'm practically run off my wheels trying to get all of this extra work done! You little touristy engines don't know how hard it can be!" Duncan was rather taken aback by this, and usually would have a comeback at the ready, but didn't want to say anything to endanger his train. "Anyway, what are you so happy about?" James continued. "I've seen you grumpy at Christmases past: why is this one so special?"

"My Duncan Day train is either going to be on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day," Duncan explained proudly. "I don't know what the Thin Controller has planned, but I know that, being the holidays, it will be the best one yet." Duncan looked up at the red engine for his response, and was startled to see he was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just… it's just that… I've already been told that I'll be bringing a special train here on Christmas Eve," James explained, "because I'm red so they think I'll like the sleigh or something awfully cheesy and stupid like that. Anyway, to keep the 'red sleigh' theme going, Skarloey and Rheneas are taking over afterwards." A shrill whistle from the guard signalled it was time for James to go, and the red engine blew his whistle at Duncan as steam rose up around his laughing smile. "I don't think there are going to be two specials happening, are there?" Duncan's mouth dropped, unable to believe what was being said.

"ARE YOU SURE?" He called out to James as he moved off in the distance.

"I'D CHECK THINGS IF I WAS YOU," the red engine yelled back. Duncan's face began to twist in anger, and he angrily gave his coaches a small bump as he began to move forwards.

"Don't worry… I will," Duncan growled under his breath, and he moved off to the sidings to shunt his coaches, feeling a lot less cheerful than he had a few minutes ago.


	2. Getting the Facts, Checking them twice

**Chapter Two: Getting the Facts, Checking them twice **

After shunting the coaches, Duncan was called back to the slate mines to finish his work. He was annoyed that he couldn't get to the Thin Controller now, but Duncan was able to let his feelings out by finally giving the noisy trucks a good bumping as they giggled and annoyed him.

"Someone's got their temper back," one truck sneered.

"Careful or you won't be able to take your precious train!" Another one teased, and Duncan simply responded by bumping them into line so they could be coupled together and hoisted up the incline. All the workers seemed rather stunned by Duncan's anger, and Ivo Hugh, who was also working there today, kept giving him quizzical looks but didn't say anything to upset him. Duncan was quite happy to brood by himself, thinking about what James had said and wondering if it was true or not. He kept asking himself if James had possibly been lying or simply got it wrong, but another part of him would than ask why the red engine would have lied.

"Trying so hard all month to have it taken away from me," Duncan fumed under his breath and he reversed away to collect the loaded trucks the other side of the incline. "I'll give that controller a piece of my mind when I get back to the sheds – and Skarloey and Rheneas as well!" And with that thought, Duncan gave the trucks the biggest bump yet as he came up to them, and they protested and shouted all the way back to Crovan's Gate as the well tank took them to be delivered.

As it was winter, darkness came much earlier than would in the other seasons. The snow clouds had covered up the sun on Duncan's journey back, and by the time he arrived at the sheds, tiny flutters of snow drifted down from the sky that was beginning to go dark. Skarloey and Rheneas were already inside the main shed, which unfortunately took up a lot of room, and Peter Sam and Sir Handel were crammed inside the smaller wooden shelter to the side. Construction equipment lay around the tracks as a planned shed extension was meant to have started before Christmas, but all the other extensions around Sodor had delayed it and the shed wouldn't be complete until the new year.

Duncan rolled up towards the shed, annoyed about having to spend another night in the cold. Duke would be getting checked over after hitting the rock, Ivo Hugh was still at the quarry, and Rusty and Fred usually did a lot of maintenance work once things had quietened down for the day. This left the five engines alone, though Peter Sam had his cab to them and was in conversation with Sir Handel.

"Hello there Duncan," Skarloey said with a yawn. Duncan merely grunted, though the older engines didn't note his grumpiness. "Sorry for blocking you out of the shed again. We must get our crews to back us up to the very edge some time."

"If only this extension had gone ahead on time, than we could be all be nice and warm," Rheneas said, and Skarloey murmured with agreement. Duncan merely grunted again, not wishing to talk to them until he had spoken to the Thin Controller. But as he crew left for the evening and Duncan felt his fire dying down, meaning that he would soon be cold, a car door slammed nearby, and he knew who was slamming it.

"Duncan, I haven't heard the best things about you today," the Thin Controller called as he moved through the snow, appearing shortly afterwards in front of Duncan. Skarloey and Rheneas had spent most of the day in the sheds, and they exchanged looks as they became absorbed in the drama about to unfold. "I was very pleased to hear you had willingly helped collect Duke's coaches, but than the workers at the mine informed me you had been very grumpy afterwards and kept bumping the trucks. Would you mind telling me what that is about?" Duncan let a noise that was halfway between a grunt and a laugh escape his lips as he stared down at the man in front of him.

"Why don't you tell me if I am actually taking my Duncan Day train this month or not?" He grunted, though his lips had curled as he spoke. Duncan thought it was very funny to have the controller come and demand to know what he was doing, when he wouldn't even tell Duncan the whole truth about what he was doing himself.

"Whatever are you talking about Duncan?" The Thin Controller said seriously.

"James told me that he's doing a train here on Christmas Eve, and Skarloey and Rheneas will be taking over afterwards," Duncan explained in his growl. "Now, there can't be two specials running so close together, can there?" The Thin Controller's surprise was visible even in the dying light, and Duncan knew at once he was right. "Why didn't you tell me there wouldn't be a Duncan Day train this month?"

"Duncan, I didn't plan on you finding out like this," the Thin Controller explained. "It was a bit of a last minute thing: the Fat Controller phoned me up the other day, saying that a charity called Christmas Kids wanted to do a special train for those in need as part of their Christmas celebrations this year. I thought that doing something for needy children would be a wonderful thing for the railway to do, so I instantly agreed and only thought about you later." This didn't help Duncan's rage, who used the last ounce of steam had had left to sharply release it.

"Duncan!" Skarloey hissed, sounding scandalized.

"Why couldn't I have taken the train?" Duncan growled. "I'm red, just like them! I take a special train every month, unlike them! I work a lot harder than them, and I've been working extra hard trying not to get in trouble and losing taking my train, and now I find out I'm not even taking it!"

"Please calm down Duncan!" The Thin Controller said, sounding a bit more severe. "I am sorry you don't get to take your Duncan Day train, but the Christmas Kids specifically asked for Skarloey and Rheneas as they have a stronger reputation and would make the children a lot happier. I am also sorry you had to try so hard not to behave, even though you have been doing it so well, but if you continue to act immature and get grumpy over this, than there won't be a Duncan Day train next month and possibly never again!" Duncan wanted to blast him with more steam, but his fire was down to its last embers and he couldn't muster it up.

"Fine then!" He roared instead. "Take my train away and trick me into being a good little engine, see if I care!" Duncan than went and looked the other direction, simply ignoring his manager in front of him. The Thin Controller sighed and bid goodnight to Skarloey and Rheneas before walking back to his car. The snow was falling faster now, and soon a white sheet would obscure the engines from seeing each other, and Skarloey and Rheneas exchanged another look before deciding to talk.

"That wasn't a very wise move Duncan," Skarloey began.

"If you upset the Thin Controller than he will take your Duncan Day trains away from you," Rheneas added. Duncan looked back over at them, their faces already difficult to see due to all of the snow falling, but he could see their familiar judging, know-it-all faces staring across at him.

"I don't care what you two think!" He growled. "You barely do any work because of your age, yet still get all of the good jobs and the attention because you're so old you were here first! It is unfair! I work harder than you two and the one special train I want to take I don't get it!"

"You've only been working hard so you can get those trains of you!" Skarloey snapped. "You're the one being selfish: you wouldn't care who was on that train, as long as you got to take it!"

"That's not true!" Duncan snapped, but a cold wind was beginning to rise up as the snow fell thicker and faster. The headlamp of one of the other engines began to reflect off the snow as they pulled up. "You knew you'd be getting the train, didn't you, and you didn't tell me!" Duncan shouted across, yet all he got in return was silence. Clearly the two old engines didn't know quite what to say to that. As Ivo Hugh pulled up alongside, smiling warmly and joking about the cold, Duncan simply shut his eyes and tried to get to sleep, wondering how he was going to show them all just how angry he was, and if that would mean he would get back the train. But Duncan also couldn't help but wonder if what Skarloey had said was true: did he care about being able to take special, important people, or did he just care about getting rewarded?

**To clarify: I made the Christmas Kids charity up as a better excuse of why there was a children's event going on, and I haven't based it on any real charity at all. The Duncan Day trains, however, are based on real trains on the Tallylyn (sp?) railway.**


	3. The Fight before Christmas

**Chapter Three: The Fight before Christmas**

The next day, Duncan decided to do what he had done best before the bribery of the Duncan Day trains had hung above his funnel: misbehave and brood.

The other engines could only watch as Duncan made life difficult for those around him. He made it difficult to steam, annoying the firelighters who arrived early in the morning to get the little engines ready for work. When Duncan finally built up enough steam to move, he made jerking motions as he moved, nearly shaking his crew from his cab. They knew Duncan was just acting out and didn't want to annoy him more by sending him to the shed, which possibly wouldn't end well for anyone.

When it came time to work, Duncan spent several minutes refusing to work. He simply stopped and said he wouldn't go any further, and kept this up for thirty minutes before eventually allow himself to keep going. But then Duncan simply became even more difficult: he moved quickly over icy patches so he slipped, constantly banged his coaches and trucks, whistling shrilly just to be annoying. His crew told him off, but Duncan didn't care. He allowed himself to be late with his first train, annoying Gordon who was going to be delayed due to him, and when he went to the inclines, Duncan bumped his trucks so hard that they would derail or burst through the buffers.

Everyone was getting sick of Duncan by the end of the day, but the well tank ignored the complaints from Skarloey, Rheneas and Rusty as he was forced to spend another night out in the snow. Duncan was definitely expecting the Thin Controller to come by earlier the next morning and tell Duncan he had been wrong and that the Christmas Kids train was going to be his. They couldn't let Duncan keep his troublesome actions up for another day, and Duncan went to sleep feeling very satisfied with himself.

However, Duncan was surprised to find the Thin Controller hadn't appeared yet when he woke up the next morning. Duncan allowed his fire to be lit and built up steam properly, expecting the manager to turn up before he left for his day's work. But the minutes ticked by and all the engines except for Duke, who was resting after suffering only minor injuries from hitting the rock, and Skarloey and Rheneas left. Duncan scowled at them, knowing they were staying because they meant to be taking the train.

"Is the Thin Controller coming for me?" Duncan asked his crew when they arrived.

"Not that I know of," his driver replied, "but I hope you behave today as there is a lot of work to be done today. The Flail Mower has to be taken out and we have been asked to take it. It is ready and waiting for us to take." Duncan merely growled, not happy with what he was hearing. The Flail Mower was a yellow and black striped machine that was used to clear vegetation from the sides of the tracks. It was meant to be drive without assistance from another engine, but it had suffered problems with its driving gear and now needed to be shunted or pulled down the track.

"Why do we need to take it? The snow is covering the ground anyway!" Duncan snapped, and could see Skarloey and Rheneas exchanging judging looks as he spoke.

"Duncan, please don't argue!" His driver said sternly. "There may not be much grass to clear today, but the Thin Controller is wary of trees being blown by the storm or being forced down by snow and wants an inspection crew to do it."

"That's Rusty or Fred's job, not mine!" Duncan growled, whooshing steam everywhere. "Get them to do it!"

"Rusty is at the Incline and Fred's busy clearing the icy patches on the snow," Skarloey called out, and Duncan merely grunted to acknowledge he was there.

"I should be at the Incline! Let's go there and take over!" Duncan huffed. He knew his driver was going to argue and wheeshed again, but this time added a whistle. "I won't change my mind! We are going to the Incline, and that is that!" And Duncan simply sat there while he waited for his crew to come to a decision, smiling cockily at the two old engines in front of him as they looked horrified at his actions.

"Impudent younglings: too big for their own tracks," Duke huffed from the wooden shed, and the other engines couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>The Thin Controller gave permission for Duncan to be taken to the Incline to work, and said that once Rusty had finished his current work he would go and take the Flail Mower, as it was an important job and they couldn't afford to wait for Duncan to get his act together. Duncan felt rather smug though as he moved through the snowy tracks, brushing the small piles of flakes that had formed aside as he moved.<p>

_Maybe he is going to meet me at the Incline, _Duncan thought as he trundled down the line. Peter Sam averted eye contact with him when they passed each other halfway to the mines, and Duncan figured everyone was probably wondering what was going on with him. _I don't care what they think, _Duncan thought. _As long as I get to take my Duncan Day train this month, I will be happy and they won't have anything to complain about when I'm back to my old new self! _

Duncan soon arrived at the Incline. Snow covered a lot of the rocks around, making the quarry look a lot nicer than it usually did, and Duncan could appreciate the snow and its beauty as he rolled into the mine in a much happier mood. Yesterday, the snow had merely been something there to cover up the ugliness around them, but now it was back to its usually beautiful self.

"Morning all," Duncan called as he came to a stop in a siding. Ivo Hugh was collecting loaded trucks from the incline, so only Rusty was around as Duncan called out. The diesel merely looked over at him as he shunted his trucks, the look not as warm and friendly as it could have been. "Why are you so grumpy?" Rusty sighed as he gave the trucks a light bump, allowing them to meet up with other ones a short distance away.

"My engine is cold and I am running low on fuel," the diesel explained. "I have to wait here while Elizabeth makes a detour and bring fuel tanks here early so that I have enough to make it all the way to Crovan's Gate, collect the Flail Mower, take it across the entire railway and then take it back, all because you don't want to take it." Duncan was rather surprised by his outburst, which had gradually gotten louder with each word.

"Well, I was meant to be taking a train today and I've had it cancelled!" He protested. "Why should I be punished?" Rusty simply sighed and rolled his eyes again as he moved forwards to shunt his trucks properly.

"It is Christmas Duncan. You could probably try being a little less selfish for once in your life," he called out. Duncan was flabbergasted: he had thought Peter Sam's look and Skarloey and Rheneas' judging had just been their usual takes on an engine doing something silly, but he had never expected them to get this upset about it.

"I'm not being selfish!" Duncan called out, but Rusty was too far away now to reply, and the red engine simply fell silent, wondering if he was actually being silent like Skarloey had said the other night. He didn't even register the sound of a splutter and a cough of smoke, and nearly jumped as Elizabeth pulled up alongside.

"Talking to yourself now are you?" She teased. "I knew you were a bit insane, but I didn't realise that it was at this level." Duncan wasn't in a mood for her insults and merely looked away, wondering when his crew would get back from finding out what his first job was going to be. "What's got your brake pipes in a twist?" Elizabeth asked as several workers came over to unload the fuel tanks loaded up in her bed, but once again Duncan ignored her. "Has something gone wrong? Is it about that train you were going to take?"

"It doesn't concern you Elizabeth!" Duncan snapped, and Elizabeth looked stunned at the sudden outburst.

"I was just asking!" She replied, but Duncan didn't care what she thought. He was upset at the fact that everyone was angry with him, and he wanted to just think things over and decide what to do next, not get annoyed by a nosey lorry.

"Just go away!" Duncan growled. "I don't need advice from some cranky old lorry that can barely make it around a car park let along delivering things around an entire island! Why don't you go find something your own age to harass? I'm sure there is a scrap yard around here you could hang out in!" Duncan had meant his words as he said them, but once he finished speaking and actually looked at Elizabeth he regretted them: the vintage lorry looked genuinely hurt by the comments, and Duncan instantly felt guilty as he remembered that he was one of her only friends on the line.

"Be that way then," Elizabeth huffed, trying to keep her usual scowl but was too overcome by Duncan's harsh words to keep it up. "Have a Merry Christmas Duncan!" She snarled and suddenly took off, leaving the men about to unlock the back of her bed leaping backwards to avoid being dragged through the snow covered rocky ground.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Duncan called out, but the lorry disappeared through one of the exits as quickly as she had appeared. The well tank looked down at his buffers and sighed, realising that Elizabeth probably could have made him feel better and talked things over with him if he had just given her a chance. There was a puffing noise alongside and Duncan looked up as Ivo Hugh came passed with the loaded trucks.

"What did you do to upset her?" The box-shaped engine asked in a rather timid voice, possibly wondering if Duncan was going to start yelling at him. However, Duncan simply shut his eyes and stared down at his buffers. When his crew came to take him away to work, Duncan simply refused to move, and ignored their protests and those of the workers and Rusty when he learnt he was going to have to stay here, yet didn't have any fuel. All Duncan could think of was the hurt look on Elizabeth's face, and simply wondered if the train was really worth all of this bother he was putting into it. But, in a rather conflicted view, Duncan couldn't see a reason why he should do any work for the Thin Controller when he himself felt rather hurt and used by the decisions that had occurred today.


	4. Choirs and Queries

**Chapter Four: Choirs and Queries **

As soon as the sun set, the Island of Sodor instantly went into Christmas mode: Christmas Eve began now!

All across the island, events were taking place. Stations were holding staff parties for everyone that helped keeping the stations, and therefore the railways, going, and these were being matched with hundreds more parents occurring at workplaces and homes across the island. The major stations of Tidmouth and Vicarstown looked like winter wonderlands, with flickering rainbows of light hanging from the roof, dozens of Christmas trees tucked away in corners with baubles, tinsel and decorations made by local school children strung on the branches, along with mistletoe hanging in doorways and on the platform signs and wreaths of holly on all the main doors of the coaches. None of the engines minded working on Christmas Eve when it was just so beautiful.

Crovan's Gate also looked beautiful. The engines all marvelled at the extra fairy lights and tinsel that had been added, making it sparkle even more as the moon and stars shone overhead and lamps lit things up with a pleasant yellow glow. And to add to the holiday spirit, the Thin Controller had hired a loca choir to sing Christmas carols to the children as they arrived, and their beautiful voices called out from across the yard.

At the sheds, Skarloey and Rheneas were waiting under the wooden shelter, Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice coupled up behind them. Things had been arranged so that they would pull up alongside James, something the Christmas Kids officials said would be likely to surprise them as they didn't know what the second half of their journey would involve. The old engines simply simmered under the shelter, Duke and Sir Handel in the shed and Fred and Peter Sam sleeping outside. Things were quiet between them as they listened to the choir music with pleasure, as well as the sound of the wind as it blew through the yard.

"I think a snow storm might be coming," Duke said suddenly, his eyes following the snow as it began to fall faster and pick up. Skarloey and Rheneas looked to the skies as well, and they began to become unsettled as the wind blew between their wheels and rattled their whistles, sending a cold chill throughout their bodies.

"Just what we need – things to be even colder!" Sir Handel grunted.

"Hey, at least you're in the shed!" Peter Sam huffed. "My fire has already gone out and I'm freezing! Just be grateful that you have _some_ warmth!"

"I wonder where Rusty and Ivo Hugh are," Fred said quickly, not wanting the two old friends to begin squabbling like they sometimes did. "Rusty was meant to be taking the Flail Mower, but I haven't seen him all day."

"Huh! That was Duncan's job!" Duke grunted. "Engines were punished for a lot less than what he has been getting up to over these past few days, and I am quite surprised that the Thin Controller has not done anything about it! Duncan should be locked in the shed for the rest of the year!"

"That's only a week left in the year, Duke," Sir Handel said with a groan, rolling his eyes at him, and Duke simply turned at the saddle tank and huffed. He was going to reply, but a whistle suddenly sounded from the platform, and they all heard the distant sound of James' whistle cutting through the frosty night.

"Are you ready for this?" Skarloey whispered to his friend, eyeing the falling snow nervously.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Rheneas replied. The two began to move forwards to a chorus of 'good lucks' and 'goodbyes' from the other four engines. But as soon as they left the shelter of the brick wall, the two were instantly battered with snow and it seemed that the wind was trying to tip them over sideways. Skarloey had to shut his eyes slightly to stop himself being blinded by the snow, and he could hear the coaches protesting about the cold behind Rheneas, but the wind simply blew their words aside.

"Enjoying the cold?" James called out in the distance, his voice able to carry across. Skarloey and Rheneas both looked to the side as James clattered past them, three red and cream express coaches clattering behind him: a very fitting Christmas theme.

"No, not really," Skarloey called out as the train pulled into the station and the little saddle tank was up alongside the big red engine. The choir stood closer to Rheneas, their voices helping to warm the two engines up inside.

"Come on Skarloey, get in the holiday spirit!" James laughed, and Skarloey simply rolled his eyes as he tried to draw some warmth from the fire he could feel burning inside. There was a cheer as the coaches all opened up, and Rheneas managed a smile despite the temperature as he watched the children stampeding across the platform and into the coaches waiting with their doors open.

"Shut the doors, I'm cold enough as it is!" Agnes huffed behind Rheneas, who couldn't help but laugh.

"I think this is going to be worthy the chill," Rheneas called, and Skarloey smiled, unable to see the children due to his position but felt warm inside, knowing that this train was going to be a highlight for these young children.

"I think you are right there my friend," he called back. A whistle sounded from Beatrice, and Skarloey and Rheneas readied to head off.

"Have fun. See you in two days for the pick up – if you haven't frozen still," James chuckled as he began to leave as well. Skarloey and Rheneas simply smiled as they took off into the cold, whistling at James and Colin as they passed and prepared to head further down the line. It wasn't going to be a pleasant journey, but the two old engines knew that it was a truly special train that would mean a lot, and allowed themselves to bear the cold as they headed towards the Lakeside station, listening to the choir's final song as they took off into the night.

* * *

><p>The weather was not better at the Incline.<p>

The engine that turned the old winch was prone to freezing up when it got too cold, and unfortunately, this Christmas was very frosty. The winch had stopped working three times, causing a backlog in work that had to be cleared before Christmas the next day. This meant that Rusty and Ivo Hugh had a lot of work to do, even though it was freezing and becoming pitch black. Huge floodlights were being set up to help light the men's work, and the two engines had their lamps shining brightly to help distinguish anything from around them. No one knew quite what to do with Duncan, and his crew had just left him and were helping the workers sort things out. No one bothered the well tank, leaving him to brood on his own.

However, Ivo Hugh was getting worried. Rusty was running on very low levels of fuel, as Elizabeth had left before any fuel tanks could be unloaded. The little diesel would have been unable to make it all the way back to Crovan's Gate to collect the Flail Mower, but as he stayed here and kept doing the work Duncan was meant to do, Ivo Hugh wondered how Rusty was meant to get home.

"Maybe you should take a break, preserve the last of your fuel?" Ivo Hugh suggested as the two engines passed each other.

"There is too much work left to do, we can't afford a break," Rusty shouted back over the howling wind, the snow falling so rapidly that they couldn't even see Duncan in his siding. "Thanks for the offer though – I could do with a break!" Rusty added, smiling warmly, and Ivo Hugh managed a laugh as they shunted their trucks into place.

"This weather sure isn't the best," Ivo Hugh added miserably as the wind blew between their wheels. "I hope Skarloey and Rheneas are going to be alright." Rusty had been so busy working that he hadn't spared a thought for his two old friends, but now that Ivo Hugh had mentioned, he himself was getting worried. This bad bout of weather easily turned the snow from a thing of beauty to a thing of danger: there weren't many snow drifts that engines of their size would be able to easily drive through. As a worker called out and said that they would keep trying for another hour, Rusty looked to the skies and listened to the howl of the wind, wondering how Skarloey and Rheneas were getting on and if they would even be able to make it through the snow.


	5. Drifting Off

**Chapter Five: Drifting Off**

In all of Skarloey and Rheneas' years on the railway, they had seen a lot of things. They had suffered through summers of heat so strong that the tracks were hot to touch and were in danger of melting. They had travelled through storms that threatened to blow them off the tracks in rivers doubled their usual height and width and moving at twice the speed. They had been involved in landslides and rockslides, moved through flooded tracks that rose above their wheels, and even there had even been an unfortunate combination of strong winds and a flooded effluent pond from a local farm that hadn't been pleasant for anyone.

However, this was a whole new level of Mother Nature's power.

Cold winds battered the engines and their coaches, making the old girls whimper and whine as their wooden frames struggled to keep the cold out. Skarloey and Rheneas had been cold before, but this combination of wind and snow was just unbearable. Skarloey was afraid that if they stopped their wheels would freeze to the frosty metal tracks beneath them, and than what would happen to them? Piles of snow were forming to the side of the tracks, but their path had thankfully been cleared by Fred earlier in the day while they fixed the icy tracks. This didn't stop the snow from settling or the soft white stuff being blown onto the tracks, but things were at least mostly clear, which had been one of their main worries.

"How are you doing?" Skarloey called out, having to shout to be heard over the wind that was howling like a pack of wild animals.

"Surely we've been through worse, right?" Rheneas replied, though he couldn't keep the shiver out of his voice, nor the uncertainty that this was the worst weather they had ever seen in all their time.

"I think we are nearly there at least," Skarloey called out. There had just gone through a long tunnel, which had provided them with some comfort as it sheltered them from the wind and the snow but not the freezing temperatures. This meant that they would move along a curve before passing the station of Rheneas and moving onto the Lakeside loop line.

"Good!" Rheneas wheezed. "Maybe they can keep our fires going over night so they don't find we've turned into iceblocks in the morning." Skarloey laughed at the idea of them being frozen, and the two friends enjoyed a laugh as the mental image played in their minds. But after only a few moments the wind began to howl again, and they were deafened to even their own voices as the wind roared past them. The snow battered against them and both engines shut their eyes to avoid them being blinded by the freezing winds and the snow. Skarloey had to squint though so he could keep his eyes on things ahead, even though he couldn't see anything that his lamp wasn't lighting up. But as they began to curve, the light caught something, and Skarloey gasped.

"Something's up ahead!" He shouted. His driver was stunned and glanced through his cab window, not wanting to stick his head out into the cold: the fire was warming the cab along with the work of keeping Skarloey and the train running, but it was still pretty cold with the wind howling through.

"I can't see anything," the driver said.

"Look out the cab then!" The fireman tutted as he shovelled more coal in. "We can't go crashing into anything with these kids!" The driver realised he was right, and he peered out of the cab to see what Skarloey was looking at.

"I think it's a tree," Skarloey yelled. "I think… I think it's falling!" The driver gasped and stared, and the lamp light caught it: an old tree, stripped of its leaves and looking like a giant bony hand sticking out of the ground. The driver was shocked to see that it was beginning to move, the wind battering it and the heavy weight of the snow – and it was right in there path!

"BRAKE!" The driver yelled back to Rheneas' crew and ran towards the brakes, putting them hard on. Skarloey's wheels screeched as he shut his eyes, the tree falling onto the tracks with a thud that was lost in the wind. Rheneas' driver rushed to apply the brakes, not sure what was happening but deciding it was best to listen.

But it was all too late: Rheneas and the weight of the coaches pushed Skarloey forwards, and by the time the well tanks brakes had been applied Skarloey had been pushed forwards. He winced as he drove up onto the trees branches, listening to the crack as they broke beneath his weight. He shifted and opened his eyes to see what was happening, but was rewarded with seeing a sharp branch slamming into his face just above his left eye.

"OWWWW!" Skarloey groaned as he finally came to a stop, though due to driving on the branches he had lifted off the tracks and was now about 45 degrees off the line, amongst a tangle of snow and broken branches.

"Are you alright?" Rheneas yelled nervously.

"I think I'll be alright," Skarloey replied, trying to look up at his injury though knew it would be impossible. "I'm just slightly more uncomfortable than I was a few moments before." As Rheneas laughed weakly, the two crews assembled by Skarloey, surveying the damage.

"We'll have to uncouple and reverse," Rheneas' driver said. "There is no way we'll be able to get him back onto the tracks!" Skarloey was shocked at the idea of simply being left here in the cold, but knew it was the right thing to do: there was nothing stopping Rheneas from taking the coaches.

"We'll stay here and call for help," Skarloey's fireman said, and pulled his mobile phone out and lifted it up, trying to get service. A cellular network tower had been put up to service all the local businesses, the Skarloey Railway and the Peel Godred Branch, but it was pretty weak and the fireman cursed as he struggled to get signal. "I'll go and try and find a point to call the station: they can pass the message on." As he walked off, Rheneas' crew worked around uncoupling their engine from Skarloey. Rheneas was sad to be leaving Skarloey behind in the cold, but the Christmas Kids train was a special event and he didn't want to let them down.

"OOOF!" As a particularly strong gust of wind howled past them, a cry suddenly came from behind, and Rheneas had been working with these coaches long enough to recognise it as Beatrice.

"What's wrong dear?" He called out, wondering if the van was simply cold and needed comforting.

"A whole pile of snow just fell on me, that's what's wrong!" Beatrice yelled. Rheneas' crew paused in what they were doing and suddenly ran down alongside the train, Skarloey's driver turning around to see what was wrong. A curse came up from behind, and Rheneas looked around as his fireman came running back.

"The snow on the sides of the tracks just got blown over," he yelled to Skarloey's driver. "If an engine had been pushing through it would be alright, but if we try and push something like a coach backwards through it that isn't moving on its own, than there is a high chance that Beatrice will derail and we'll be trapped."

"Surely there is something we can do!" Skarloey's driver growled.

"We do both have shovels for coal – we could try digging the snow away, or even melt it with hot coals," Rheneas' fireman suggested. "The guard is going to go in the opposite direction and see if he can get a signal, but I'll see if he has any other shovels or something in Beatrice." As he ran off into the night, the wind picked up once more, and Rheneas shut his eyes to shield them from flecks of snow that flew towards him. What had been a cold but happy night had quickly turned into a disaster, and now both old engines were left wondering what would happen next: would they be able to make it to the station, or were they, the coaches, their crews and their special passengers be in for a _very _cold night?


	6. The Last Hope Splutters

**Chapter Six: The Last Hope Splutters **

Crovan's Gate was quiet except for the wind. The choir had packed up and left shortly after Skarloey and Rheneas had taken the train away, and all the engines on the Main Line simply roared through, not stopping for a chat as they tried to finish their Christmas Eve trains. Lights came on from the office where the station master, Thin Controller and the Owner worked, but they knew only the station master and several workers were staying for a drink, but the doors and windows were all closed to keep the noise out. The Works were closed up for the day as well, and all workers around the yard had gone home.

Only the four engines remained. They were all trying to get some sleep, but the wind was howling and freezing, and it was struggle for any of them to sleep. It was especially hard for Peter Sam and Fred, as the snow was beginning to settle on them, moving fast and heavy and building up around their wheels. Any of them would have liked to talk, but there wasn't really anything to discuss and they were all too cold and too tired.

"What does that banner say?" Duke said suddenly, and the other three looked at him with stunned eye, surprised by the interruption.

"You mean the one at the station?" Sir Handel said, and he looked towards a white banner that hung from the roofs, being badly blown around by the wind. "I think it says 'Happy Holidays' on it."

"I thought so," Duke scoffed. "I thought my old eyes might have been deceiving me! What is this 'Happy Holidays' nonsense? They should just go with Merry Christmas like it has been since I first worked on the Mid Sodor Railway! Who do they expect to please with this?"

"Please Duke, it is even that big of a deal," Sir Handel scoffed. "Just try and get some sleep!" As they spoke, there was a pinging noise, and Sir Handel and Duke watched as the banner was torn away from its hold, flying across the tracks onto the Main Line. "Look, it's even been blown away! Now be quiet!" Duke gave him a look that could have easily melted the snow around them, and Peter Sam and Fred exchanged grins as they wondered what Duke would say to him. However, the tender engine looked back towards the station with a serious look in his eyes, watching as one of the Christmas trees toppled over and one end of the lights was torn from its holdings.

"This snowstorm can't be good for Skarloey and Rheneas," the old engine said in a rather wise voice. "I just hope the two of them are able to make it without any accidents."

"Same for Rusty, Ivo Hugh and Duncan," Peter Sam said, shivering as another cold burst of wind swept through. Sir Handel and Fred could only agree, and now the four were left wondering about the fates of their friends. But as they pondered, no one heard the door of the office slamming shut or the sound of someone running towards them, though the wind was sweeping through and making everything silent. It wasn't until the person had run past the station that Duke and Sir Handel were able to see them and Fred and Peter Sam could hear.

"It's Mr Hugh!" Sir Handel gasped. After Mr Ivo Hugh, the original engineer and Ivo Hugh's namesake retired, his son Peter, named after the Thin Controller of his time, took over as the chief engineer. All the engines got along well with him as he had grown up around them, but none of them knew why he was sprinting towards them.

"There's been an accident!" He cried out, shouting over the wind and sounding puffed. The engines all gasped, and Duke's face turned grave. "Skarloey hit a fallen tree and is alright, but a snow bank is blocking them in and they need our help." Mr Hugh jumped into Fred, and the three steam engines knew he was the more sensible choice: all their fires had been put out and it would take a while for them to get ready, while Fred, being a diesel, could get started a lot quicker.

"Do I have to go out in this weather?" Fred whimpered, looking at the falling snow. "What if something happens to us?" Duke looked towards him, giving him the same angry look he had just given Sir Handel.

"What talk is that?" The tender engine scoffed. "Our friends are in trouble and they need our help! Skarloey and Rheneas would come to your help if you needed it, no matter what the weather, so you should do the same for them!" Fred meekly nodded, knowing that the old engine was right and that he shouldn't be complaining. Fred was helpful and useful when needed, but if he found a slight way to not work he would take it, knowing Rusty would always be there as back up. But now was not the time for excuses: Skarloey and Rheneas were in trouble, and he would have to take supplies and Mr Hugh there to their rescue.

"See you all later," Fred said as his engine began to roar into life. As it was cold, it was going to take longer to get sorted, but Skarloey and Rheneas were not in any immediate danger and these moments could be afforded. Mr Hugh jumped out of the cab, shivering as his jacket wasn't very thick, but he had to keep working. He grabbed a metal scraper that was inside Fred's cab and used it to shift the snow off that had formed while Fred had been, waiting for his engine to warm up. All the engines were tense, wondering what would happen next, when suddenly there was a cough.

"What the –," Mr Hugh cried, leaping around. Fred had no idea what was happening as the hum of his engine stopped, and the engineer leapt back into the cab and cursed loudly, the single word echoing around the yard. "You've run out of fuel!" He shouted, leaping angrily from the cab.

"Elizabeth never showed up today," Peter Sam said, sounding and looking as shocked as Duke and Sir Handel were. "That means she didn't bring any fuel." Mr Hugh cursed again, and angrily kicked the snow, sending a flurry of the flakes back into the air.

"I'll try and find a spare drum lying around, but I'll have to call the Incline first and have them send one of the engines there just in case. But god – this is bloody annoying!" And with another bout of curses under his breath, Mr Hugh ran back to the office, leaving silence in his wake. None of the engines were quite sure what to say, and their minds were too busy running as they wondered what would happen next. As the wind continued to howl and roar through the yard, sending snow splattering against them, the four engines silently wondered if Skarloey and Rheneas were alright and if Rusty or Ivo Hugh (none of them were counting on Duncan) could get to them, all the while wishing they could do more for their friends.

**I was not sure if Mr Hugh the II had an official name or not, but I couldn't find one so I made one up. If anyone knows his proper name, please let me know so I can correct. And thanks to Ronnie for explaining some information about the cold and diesel engines that helped make this chapter work.**


	7. The Little Engine that Tried

**Chapter Seven: The Little Engine That Tried**

The work at the Incline had finally been finished around the time the tree had fallen across the tracks, and Rusty and Ivo Hugh had spent several minutes organizing the trucks as they tried their best not be bothered by the snow and wind battering them and the freezing temperatures that were making everything uncomfortable. Duncan continued to sulk in the sidings, his crew not bothering to deal with him asides from stoking his fire in case they decided to take him to the sheds or left him here. Rusty was heavily annoyed that Duncan hadn't gotten over himself and offered to help, especially when the diesel was running so low on fuel, but he didn't want to start any arguments as they all celebrated the end of their work.

"I thought we weren't going to make it for a little while!" Ivo Hugh said, red in the face but that was disguised by his wide shining smile.

"That was pretty hectic, but at least we got it done," Rusty said, forcing a smile and trying to be happy, but his eyes darted towards Duncan as he sulked in the siding as he wondered what was going through his mind. Unfortunately, Ivo Hugh noticed where his eyes looked off to and turned there himself.

"Ah…," the red engine said, and Rusty merely sighed.

"I have known him for a while and I thought he had grown out of this by now," the diesel explained, "and it is rather disappointing to see he hasn't changed." Ivo Hugh merely gave a little nod, and their conversation ended there. Rusty was annoyed as he had wanted to stay away from the icy topic that was Duncan and wanted to celebrate the struggle today had been, but decided it was best not to glaze over things and he and Ivo Hugh simply listened to the wind as it howled. Five minutes passed and they were still like this, though it wasn't until Rusty noticed the workmen standing in a huddle did he notice something was wrong.

"We should have left by now," Rusty said, and Ivo Hugh looked towards the men as well. "They wouldn't have a party now, not when there is the risk of an accident happening, and there is no other obvious reason to hang around."

"Do you think something is wrong?" Ivo Hugh whispered, but Rusty didn't answer as the Foreman walked towards them.

"Skarloey and Rheneas have suffered a setback on their way to the party," he explained. "Skarloey has derailed and snow has piled up behind the van so Rheneas can't reverse. The Lakeside stationmaster has phoned me to say that none of the engines can come up from Crovan's Gate, so they asked us to send one of you three down and take some men to help clear the snow and possibly get Skarloey back on the line." Rusty gave a toot of his horn, pushing his tiredness aside in the face of this challenge.

"I'll do it: I am a Maintenance Diesel, so this is just part of my job," the grey diesel said boldly. Ivo Hugh was stunned to hear of the accident and worried for the two old engines, but was stunned to hear what Rusty was saying.

"No!" He said suddenly, and Rusty and the Foreman looked towards him. "I mean…," Ivo Hugh stumbled, taken aback by his own assertiveness. "Rusty, you may know the tracks better, but your tired and running low on fuel, and there is a chance you won't even be able to make it. I will go!"

"That is very kind of you, but –,"

"No buts about it!" Ivo Hugh said, pleased to find himself sounding more determined. "Mr Foreman sir, could you please get my crew so we can get moving?" The Foreman was rather surprised, but nodded and went to find the engine's crew. Rusty looked towards Ivo Hugh and smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate you taking this one," the diesel said warmly. "I am actually pretty tired. My driver said he was going to call the stationmaster and see if Madge would be able to bring the fuel over."

"Think nothing of it," Ivo Hugh said proudly. "I would do anything for a friend! I just hope Skarloey and Rheneas aren't freezing at the moment – and that you don't freeze either!" Rusty and Ivo Hugh began to laugh, and their laughter helped to shun aside the cold and wind as they bonded like old friends. As Ivo Hugh's driver and fireman made their way through the snow, Duncan watched jealously from his siding at the two laughing engines. If only he hadn't shunned and annoyed everyone, than he too could be in on the laugh, or otherwise enjoying the warmth of the sheds and having a laugh with those engines there… if only…

* * *

><p>When Ivo Hugh had said yes, he thought that it wouldn't be that bad: sure, it was cold and windy, and there was snow piled high around the tracks, but the steam engine didn't think any of that would be much of a problem.<p>

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Ten minutes after leaving the Incline, Ivo Hugh could see he wasn't going to get much further. The tracks here were ice cold to move across and his wheels kept slipping. There wasn't much protection from the wind and it felt as if the weather was trying to push him off the tracks. And worst of all was the snow: it seemed to tower around him, threatening to bury him alive and sentence him to a frozen death.

Due to a lack of communication as everyone tried to find a solution to the problem at hand, the points hadn't been changed and Ivo Hugh had been sent along the old line rather than the loop. The loop had been the track that had been cleared, as that was what Skarloey and Rheneas would be travelling down to drop off the children to their party. The old track, however, had been ignored, and Ivo Hugh was trying to force his way through the banks of snow that were forming on the lines in front of him. It wasn't too bad in some places, but the snow was slowly getting thicker, and that caused Ivo Hugh to slowly lose his pace.

_I must do this… I must do this… I must do this! _The steam engine told himself determinedly, trying hard not to shiver as the snow swept beneath his wheels. Being the youngest engine on the line meant that all the other engines were always looking out for him, especially Skarloey, Rheneas and Rusty. They were always there to offer advice and wise words from their years of experience, and they had helped the box shaped engine settle into the line. Ivo Hugh was fairly nervous by nature and didn't usually speak up or offer to do any strong jobs, but he felt as if now was his moment.

_I can't let them down! _He thought, and shut his eyes in determination and tried to gain speed and push his way through the snow. But Ivo Hugh felt a sinking feeling in his fireplace as he found his wheels spinning but also that he wasn't actually moving. He opened his eyes and saw that the snow was up above his buffers. Ivo Hugh's driver applied the reverser, but they had gotten stuck on an icy patch of track, and Ivo Hugh's wheels kept spinning helplessly until the snow built up around them, effectively trapping them there.

"We'll have to call the Incline," the driver said with a sigh as he simply applied Ivo Hugh's brakes. Ivo Hugh heard him due to the wind quietening down for a few moments, and was devastated to hear they wouldn't be going on. The wind picked up once more, but Ivo Hugh didn't care at all about the cold as he stared sadly down at the snow building up around him, feeling terrible as he took in the fact that he wasn't going to be able to save his friends.


	8. A Lump of Coal for Duncan

**Chapter Eight: A Lump of Coal for Duncan**

Due to the floodlights providing a bright yellow glow across the blanket of white, making it look as if the ground was glowing, Rusty was able to see the workers talking over near the main office. He was wondering what they were discussing and if they had heard news, and began to get excited as the Foreman and his driver walked towards him.

"Have you gotten a call from Ivo Hugh?" Rusty said with a slight smile, excited to see if he had made it there yet. However, his face fell as the Foreman and his driver exchanged grim looks.

"Ivo Hugh has unfortunately gotten stuck in a bad snow bank," the Foreman explained. "His driver was able to call us and I checked with the stationmaster at the Lakeside station, and they want to give it one last try before they call the whole thing off."

"So they want me to go?" Rusty said, beginning to look determined. "I will do it! I will do whatever it takes for this train to go ahead."

"That is very good of Rusty, but I checked your fuel levels before and we'd be lucky to make it out of the mine," his driver said gravely before sighing. "That means our only hope is Duncan, though we are going to try and call the Ministry of Defence offices at the old mine and see if we can borrow that engine they have to do their shunting." Rusty simply scoffed at the idea: none of the engines had any idea what happened at the ammunition dumps, and they had only seen the strange beetle like engine that worked there on several occasions when it came to use their works.

"What about…," Rusty said, trying to think a solution. He thought of Mark V, the trolley that Mr Hugh and the Thin Controller used at times to move around, but it was currently undergoing repairs. "What about calling Madge, or Elizabeth, or…," Rusty tried to think of a name, anyone that could be willing to help, but he was getting desperate and simply groaned, unable to think of anything. The little diesel didn't usually get annoyed, but it was irritating to know that there wasn't anything he could do to help. Three of his friends were now trapped out in the storm, along with a lot of children in need of a break, and Rusty couldn't do anything because of Duncan…

"Duncan…," Rusty whispered, and the Foreman and his driver looked up, having been discussing some of the options Rusty had given. They all glanced towards Duncan, who was still sitting in his siding, his fire being stoked in case he decided to move, though it didn't look likely.

"I don't think he is going to be moving any time soon," the Foreman growled. However, Rusty's eyes twinkled slightly as an idea began to form.

"You say I've still got some fuel left, right?" Rusty said, and his driver nodded. "Do you think you could move me across a few tracks?" The driver looked across at Duncan, and he began to smile as well.

Duncan had been sitting alone in the siding for hours. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, not even his crew when they came to check on him and tried to convince him to help the others out. Duncan was too busy thinking things over: he had worked hard to stay on his best behaviour and to get to take his Duncan Day train, and he knew that he deserved _something _in return for his hard work. He also knew that this Christmas Kids train was a very special train, and that he had done a lot more work than either Skarloey or Rheneas, who weren't working as much these days. But Duncan was also wondering if he was just being selfish: yes, he had worked hard, but did that really give him a right to give all the other engines grief and cause mayhem during what was meant to be a fairly happy time of the year?

_I don't know what to think…, _Duncan told himself, and simply stared at the snow in front of him, wondering what to do. He heard a clatter to the side and knew it was Rusty before the diesel pulled up alongside, letting out a slight cough as he came to a stop.

"What do you want?" Duncan grunted, knowing perfectly well why the diesel was here.

"We need your help Duncan," Rusty said. He had been trying to think of what to say on the way over here, but decided to simply speak from his engine and let the engine know what he thought. "Skarloey, Rheneas and now Ivo Hugh are stuck out in the snow, none of the engines at the sheds can come and help and I'm all out of fuel. You're the last hope we have, and we need you to just get over yourself and get going!" Duncan looked at Rusty, feeling rather annoyed.

"No," he said bluntly, and Rusty was rather taken aback. "The Thin Controller took my train off of me: I will help if he apologises for making me keep behaving myself and going to all that extra work and getting nothing in return!" Rusty couldn't believe what he was hearing and angrily honked his horn, which managed to sound quite loud even above the roaring wind.

"I can't believe you Duncan!" Rusty said. "This is so horribly selfish I can't quite believe it. Fred and I are constantly doing maintenance work and we don't mind not getting rewarded. All of the rest of us just do our work and don't expect anything in return: we are just happy to be working and making our passengers happy and feel satisfied when we finish our jobs. You're the only one that gets rewarded, do you know that?"

"Well I'm not getting rewarded this month!" Duncan snapped. He knew Rusty had a point, but he didn't want to back down from his argument. The little diesel simply sighed.

"I thought I could talk you out of this, but it appears I just wasted the little amount of fuel I have left!" Rusty snapped. "I am not going to bother convincing you any more: I just hope you know that three of your friends are trapped out in the snow and they would come to your rescue if you needed them to!" Again, Duncan knew Rusty was right, but he didn't want to appear weak and merely grunted. The two engines simply sat there in the snow, Rusty's driver getting out and going to tell the Foreman their plan hadn't worked. Rusty kept glaring at Duncan, hoping that his words would sink in sometime soon and Duncan would finally get to work and prove he actually deserved to take his special trains he was always going on about. But Duncan was simply staring at the snow, thinking about what Rusty had said and wondering if the diesel was telling the truth, all the same still thinking that the Christmas Kids train had been his to take and Skarloey and Rheneas could freeze for all he cared.


	9. A Plan and a Problem

**Chapter Nine: A Plan and a Problem**

The Lakeside Station had been decorated just as well as the other stations, and possibly looked even grander. Due to the party being held there, the Christmas Kids group had brought some of their own decorations over earlier in the days. Two Christmas trees stood at opposite end of the platform, decorated with tinsel, lights, baubles and Christmas themed ornaments, and each one had sandbags around its pot to stop the wind blowing them over. Another 'Happy Holidays' banner had hung from the roof, but that had been blown away in the wind along with some streamers, leaving only the fairy lights that twinkled like stars to brave the storm.

Inside, everything had a Christmas theme. There were more Christmas trees hanging around, with several left undecorated so that the children could have a go at hanging up baubles and ornaments. Wreaths and mistletoe hang from doors and doorways, and fake snow had been sprinkled around. The stationmaster had hired a Santa Claus to sit in a large armchair against a backdrop made to resemble Santa's Workshop so the children can be photographed and receive a gift, and there was a table covered in a red and white sheet, piled high with food and drinks. It had been well planned and organized, and the entire station had been transformed for it, with high hopes that it would be a spectacular party… if only the children were there.

The stationmaster, his assistant and several porters staying on to help stood just outside the door, staring off into the night. The station should have been crowded with happy, noisy children running around by now, but it was eerily silent. The Santa had given them another hour to wait before he was going home, and the stationmaster was tempted to tell him he could leave. There was no sign of smoke in the distance, meaning no engine was on their way to drop off the children. The only vehicles around was Madge, who had arrived to deliver some last minute supplies.

"I'm not sure how much longer we should wait," the stationmaster said, his collar turned up and a scarf around his face to help shield the cold. He had wanted the party to go ahead as much as everyone else, but they couldn't keep the central heating and power going for so long without a real purpose, and the food was soon going to go off. It was also Christmas Eve, and if no one could rescue the engines, than the stationmaster and his staff could go home to their own families.

"Should we call the Incline, see if they heard anything from Ivo Hugh?" His assistant shouted over the wind, but as he spoke they all heard the sound of the phone ringing from inside. One of the porters rushed in, and the others waited silently in the cold to hear what had happened.

"Ivo Hugh is stuck in the snow, Rusty had no fuel and Duncan is still refusing to move," the porter said as he came back outside, his face grim. The stationmaster sighed: with no one able to go to Skarloey and Rheneas' rescue, the party wasn't going to be able to go ahead.

"Tell Santa he can go home," he said, "and get ready to pack things up. Move the food into the fridge – maybe they'll reschedule." The porters all nodded and rushed inside, desperate to get out of the cold and to get home. The stationmaster and his assistant remained outside, staring off into the distance where Skarloey and Rheneas were. "This party would have been a great thing to do… pity it can't go ahead." With that, the stationmaster turned to head inside, but was startled by a sudden honk.

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but overhear," a voice said from where the car park was, and the stationmaster walked to the end of the icy platform and saw Madge had parked right at the very edge of the ramp leading to the platform. "You aren't going to cancel the party, are you?" Madge was a friendly lorry who got on with the engines much better than Elizabeth, and was co-owned by the Thin Controller and the same company that owned Elizabeth and was sometimes used to move the Narrow Gauge engines around. She was very kind hearted and friendly, and was always there to cheer you up if you needed it, and was also prone to listen in to conversations, especially those that were being exchanged in shouts.

"Unfortunately yes," the stationmaster said. "Skarloey and Rheneas are stuck in the snow and there's no that is able to help them. Sorry you had to come all this way to deliver things we weren't even going to –,"

"What did you say about Duncan?" Madge said quickly. She was shocked to hear about Skarloey and Rheneas being trapped, and her mind always moved quickly when she was trying to think of a solution to a problem, and this was a very big problem.

"He's refusing to move, even though he is the only engine that can help," the stationmaster's assistant explained bitterly. "This party has to be cancelled all because he is too stubborn and selfish to go to the rescue!" Madge had had to deal with Duncan in the past and knew he could be like this, but was still appalled at his selfish behaviour. She wondered why Rusty or Fred couldn't help, but remembered Elizabeth coming back from the quarry without delivering the fuel and knew that would bring them down…

"AHA!" Madge cried triumphantly, just as her driver came back around. "I think I have a solution! Don't cancel the party just yet," the lorry said, and the stationmaster was stunned to be receiving orders from a lorry.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked, and Madge simply smiled.

"I do, and I am certain it will work," she said with a wide, confident beam. It was a risky move, but the stationmaster did feel rather bad that the party wasn't going ahead and was up to anything that could allow it to keep going.

"Alright – you have half an hour," he said. "If I haven't heard anything by then about something going ahead, I will have to cancel the party, agreed?" Madge gave a slight not of her body in agreement, but she felt confident that her plan would work as her driver reversed out of the icy car park.

"So, what does this plan involve exactly?" He called out as Madge turned around, ready to go out onto the road.

"Take me back to the yard," the green lorry said. "I need to have a word with Elizabeth."

* * *

><p>Skarloey and Rheneas were not hopeful for the evening ending well.<p>

After the calls had gone out about the incident, Skarloey's fireman and the guard came back to help clear the snow from behind Beatrice, hoping that Rheneas would still be able to complete the journey. This meant they were out of range and wouldn't be able to receive any phone calls, but they needed to try their best to get the train fixed. Several supervisors from the Christmas Kids offered to help as well, and this allowed Skarloey's crew to work on clearing the branches away. A pair of hedge clippers were kept in Beatrice after an incident Peter Sam had had years before with branches across the track, so they used the clippers to help snip away the branches and make it easier for when Skarloey would go back on the track.

However, things didn't look well. With no engine in sight to rescue them, they were stuck. Despite digging away snow and spreading hot coals to melt the snow, snow simply kept on falling. The area behind the coaches was now covered, and it was going to take too long to clear enough space for Rheneas to reverse back to the points and switch across. The only good news was that the tree was old and the frozen branches broke off easily, meaning that if they managed to lever Skarloey back onto the tracks they might be able to carry on ahead. But they need tools and more man power for that, and Skarloey didn't think any of the kids were going to be able to help leave him back onto the rails.

Instead, the engines simply sat there, feeling very disappointed. They could hear the children yelling around in the coaches when the wind wasn't too strong, and neither engine could image how disappointed the children would be when they learnt the party wasn't going to go ahead.

"Some Christmas, isn't it?" Skarloey called back to Rheneas, and his friend merely gave a slight grunt in response. Both engines were freezing and disappointed and weren't up to a conversation. Skarloey wanted something to distract him from the snow piling up around his wheels or the wind that continued to blow through his cab and the rest of his body. All he and Rheneas could do was simply sit there and wait for something to happen: either a miracle with the snow or getting Skarloey on the tracks, or one of their friends finally arriving to help them out. They mostly hoped that something happened before the morning and they hadn't been frozen in to the tracks, but the two old engines just couldn't help but feel bad for all the children in the coaches, their Christmases going to be ruined more than theirs but this unfortunate incident.


	10. All They Need for Christmas is You

**Chapter Ten: All They Need for Christmas is You**

The small yard where Elizabeth, Madge and several other Lorries that were used for more long distance deliveries was not too far from Lakeside. After moving around the lake and passing the slate quarry, Madge roared down the open road as fast as she could travel. There wasn't a lot of traffic, but her driver had to be careful due to the snow falling and the risk of ice. Madge would have liked to have gone faster but was not a big risk taker with these things and was fine to go at a modest pace.

Despite the snow, ice and having to go slowly, Madge made the journey in decent time with little hassle. The roads had been upgraded the previous year due to an increase in traffic in the area, so it was a lot safer than the old dirt road that she use to travel on. Madge saw her home coming up in the distance, and smiled when she saw lights on at the front office: people, hopefully including Elizabeth's driver, were still there.

The Lorry Company was small but had a loyal group of customers around the Skarloey Railway and in other local areas, including some business near the Peel Godred and Culdee Fell lines. This meant there was always a lot of work, which Madge quite enjoyed as she always felt good to feel needed and busy. The company had originally been a small shed and a two space garage, but it had since expanded, with that shed and garage becoming a storage facility for drop offs, and the office expanding into a simple building with reception, staff kitchen and a single office. There were spaces for about twenty vehicles in a large courtyard-like setting enclosed by garage spaces, but as Madge passed under the company sign (a simple sign bearing the name and a child-like stencil of a lorry), she found only Elizabeth was there – which was too be expected, as they were the only lorries who worked the local area, and the others, who they rarely spoke to due to their rough male nature, did more work around the whole island.

"Hello there," Madge called out as she skidded to a stop, spraying snow everywhere. Elizabeth merely looked up at her and pulled a rather ugly look, but Madge always took things brightly and took the glare for a hello. "The Christmas party at Lakeside station may be cancelled: Skarloey and Rheneas got stuck in the snow and none of the other engines can go and help them."

"Oh really? That's unfortunate," Elizabeth said, looking surprised for a moment but going back down to staring at the snow between her and Madge. Madge sighed, hoping that Elizabeth would offer to help anyway possible. The two lorries weren't the best of friends, mainly due to their different personalities (Elizabeth being rather rude and blunt and Madge more caring and helpful), but with the other lorries at the company never talking to them, they only had each other to talk to, and Madge could see that Elizabeth was upset or annoyed by something.

"There is one engine that could help though," Madge continued, not sure if Elizabeth wanted to be left alone or not, but needed to keep trying. Elizabeth looked up and gave her a look that read 'well, what is it then?', and the green lorry carried on. "Apparently, Duncan is able to go, but he is refusing to, which is really selfish of him! I think someone should go over there and convince him to get his act together!" Elizabeth looked up at this, and Madge was surprised to see she looked rather angry.

"If you by someone you mean me you can forget about it!" The sentinel lorry scowled, shocking Madge further. "I don't want to have to see that arrogant little idiot ever again!" Madge was clearly stunned, and Elizabeth figured it was best to explain, despite her rage, and quickly told her about Duncan being rude to her. Madge was rather surprised to hear this, and was rather conflicted: she wanted to comfort Elizabeth and make her feel better, but her plan also involved Elizabeth convincing Duncan to save the day.

"I am very sorry to hear that," Madge said, but Elizabeth merely grunted. However, that tough grunt gave Madge an idea. "I didn't think Duncan could get to you like this," she said sweetly, and was secretly satisfied as Elizabeth looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you are such a tough, bold lorry, I didn't think such a silly little engine would be able to upset you," Madge said, feeling awful but hoping it was for the best.

"He hasn't upset me, just annoyed me," Elizabeth said huffily.

"Would Duncan know this?" Madge said. "You did leave in a hurry: he probably thinks that he can get away with being rude and insulting everyone. I heard from some of the other engines that he misbehaved all of yesterday. I wouldn't want him to think he can keep this up." Madge knew her plan had worked as Elizabeth suddenly got a determined look in her eyes, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"We can't let that happen now, can we?" She growled. Elizabeth didn't like anyone taking her for granted, and one of the reasons none of the other lorries spoke to her was because she would always snap at them whenever they made a joke about her. The idea of Duncan taking advantage of her and the other engines wasn't going to work for her.

"You should go there and tell him off!" Madge said, trying hard to stop her grin from showing, glad that her plan had worked. Elizabeth gave a nod, and Madge's driver climbed out and said he would get her driver for her. Madge thought she had gotten away with the trick, but she saw Elizabeth's eyes following her driver and watched as a smile crept onto her face.

"My my Madge, I didn't know you could be so sneaky," the lorry giggled.

"Oh Elizabeth, I didn't mean to trick you," Madge cried, "but I just –,"

"I know why you did it," Elizabeth said, her smile becoming more sympathetic. "And don't worry: I'll still go to the quarry, and I will give Duncan what's coming to him. And if he doesn't go and save Skarloey and Rheneas, than we'll just have to drag him there ourselves, won't we?" Madge was stunned that Elizabeth wasn't annoyed, and couldn't help but beam in delight as their drivers came back towards them.

Christmas may be saved after all.


	11. Elizabeth's Christmas Message

**Chapter Eleven: Elizabeth's Christmas Message**

Within no time at all, Elizabeth and Madge were back on the road. Madge's driver called the stationmaster and said that their plan was underway and that he would call again to say if their plan was successful or not. They didn't call ahead to the quarry, deciding it would be a nice surprise, and they didn't want Duncan to suspect anything before they got there. There was a chance the workers would be going home and giving up, but Elizabeth and Madge moved quickly, even with the fuel tanks split up between them that rattled as the move, and the fact it was still snowing hard and there was a danger of frost. They knew how important this was, and they weren't going to let anything hold them up.

* * *

><p>Things were quietening down at the quarry. The workers were all preparing to go home, and Rusty and Duncan's crew were going to spend the night in the office before collecting fuel and having Rusty pull Duncan home in the morning. There was no reason for them to linger around now that their work was over, and with it being Christmas the next day, many of them were ready to have a long rest before getting up and celebrating with their families.<p>

"I hope you're happy now," Rusty snapped at Duncan as he watched workers head for their cars. "If you hadn't been so selfish and hadn't offended Elizabeth, than we could all be home by now, including Skarloey and Rheneas!" The diesel was continuing having a go at convincing Duncan to see sense by telling him off and then leaving him for a while to stew, but was wondering if things weren't going to work. Duncan hadn't said anything for a while, simply staring at the snow in front of him and ignoring the diesel. Very soon his crew would come over and put his fire out, meaning that there would be no chance that Duncan would be able to go and save them.

"Sweet dreams Duncan," Rusty said with a sigh as their crews came towards them. "I wonder if you'll dream about all the children you let down this evening, as well as your friends you've ended up excluding." For a brief moment, Rusty thought he saw hurt in Duncan's eyes, but it disappeared and he sighed, certain he had imagined it.

"Any chance you've changed your mind?" Duncan's driver asked, stepping in front of his engine with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face. Duncan simply looked to the side, not wanting to face his driver, and his fireman sighed.

"I guess I'll go and put his fire out," he said, and walked towards the cab. Rusty sighed as well, and exchanged a sad look with his driver.

"It was a good plan," he said, patting the diesel on the buffer beam, and Rusty smiled weakly. "Do you want to stay here or should we see if you've got enough fuel left to get you under some shelter?" Rusty went to respond, but was interrupted as several cars belonging to the workers honked as they drove past, the workmen sticking their heads out of their windows and shouting Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" Rusty called out along with the three men, and Duncan emitted a high pitched whistle, courtesy of his fireman, that didn't seem to please the steam engine. Rusty began to laugh with joy, having one of his first happy moments in hours, happy to see some people being happy for a change. However, his delight was short lived: two familiar horns sounded sharply just outside the quarry, and everyone looked around in shock. The cars leaving suddenly screeched and spun to a halt on the icy road, and several quickly reversed.

"'CUSE, COMING THROUGH!" A voice yelled. Rusty's mouth dropped as he watched Elizabeth speed into the yard, skidding on an icy patch but quickly recovering. Their crews ran out of the way to avoid being hit just as Madge came in as well, and for a moment, it seemed as if Elizabeth was going to crash straight into them. However, her driver pulled some interesting turns and she came to a direct stop right in front of Duncan, staring directly at him.

"Hello…," Duncan said awkwardly, looking up at the lorry and wondering if she was going to smash the buffers and tow him onto the icy road. Behind him, Rusty's driver and Duncan's crew were having things explained to them by Madge as her driver unloaded fuel.

"Listen here Duncan!" Elizabeth snapped, playing up her anger and glaring viciously at the steam engine in front of him. "No one ever talks to me like that, and if you ever say something as rude as that again, I will convince some members of the Pack to do things to you that will your funnel flattened and have your wheels used as decorative ornaments, is that clear?"

"Yes Elizabeth, and I am really sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry about the –," Duncan began, but paused as he realised Elizabeth probably didn't want to hear excuses, and her eyes indeed narrowed as he began talking.

"I know all about how your train got taken off you and that's turned you into a gigantic baby who can't help but whinge and whine about not getting his way," the lorry said, "and I think it just pathetic. You keep going on about how you worked so hard to get this train, but all your doing is what your fellow engines are doing on a daily basis! Behaving isn't the most difficult thing in the world you realise, and you have no right to get special treatment just for acting decent!"

"But I have been working hard!" Duncan protested, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sure, you've behaved, good for you! But that doesn't give you a right to begin misbehaving and ruining everyone else's Christmas because you didn't get your way, alright? Those kids are all stuck in the snow because you won't go and help them! You don't deserve to take another special train again if you can't even manage a simple task of –,"

"ALRIGHT!" Duncan shouted, the word sounding above the wind and echoing around the quarry. "Alright, I am sorry!" He huffed. "I didn't mean to ruin anyone else's Christmas, but I was just so annoyed. I probably would have explained if the Thin Controller had actually told me I wasn't taking the train rather than embarrassing me in front of James. But I think I have been unfair on everyone, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have," Rusty and Elizabeth said simultaneously, and Duncan managed a weak smile. "I am very sorry everyone, I should have known better. Skarloey told me the other day that I was being selfish about it all, and I can't help but agree with him now."

"Well, there is still time to prove him wrong," Madge called out, a wide beam on her face as she exchanged smiles with Rusty. Duncan nodded, and he began to look determined as he glanced around at his driver, who was standing hopefully on the balls of his feet in front of Rusty.

"Is there still time to save the party?"


	12. Christmas Miracle

**Chapter Twelve: Christmas Miracle**

In no time at all, the rescue teams were in place.

Duncan's fireman had been seconds away from snuffing off Duncan's fire, but had been stopped by the arrival of Elizabeth and Madge, allowing Duncan to get his fire built up instead. While this happened, Rusty's driver and several workers who offered to stay behind help in topping up his fuel and getting him sorted. Madge was staying to help if need be, as she did have a winch built in that was used for transporting engines, so Elizabeth was going to make the journey to Crovan's Gate and deliver the rest of the fuel to Fred.

"Thank you for this," Duncan told her before she left. "I was very close to seeing sense and you gave me the final push," he said, and Elizabeth had laughed.

"Just remember that next time you even consider calling me old!" The lorry said with a kind smile, before tooting and heading off to make her delivery.

"Alright everyone!" The Foreman called once Rusty was refuelled and Duncan had steamed up. "We have loaded supplies into two slate trucks: spades, ropes, wire, some things Mr Hugh said would be needed to get Skarloey on the track. Rusty is going to take two men and try and pull Ivo Hugh out of the snow, while Duncan is going to take the other truck of supplies and some men and help pull Rheneas and the coaches away while Skarloey is lifted back onto the track. Madge is going to wait at Lakeside station in case she is needed, and the stationmaster knows that the party will most likely go ahead, barring any more incidents. Are we all agreed?"

"Agreed," the two engines, Madge and all those driving and working called out, and the Foreman gave a nod of approval. Rusty took off first and collected his trucks, and Duncan followed shortly behind after his points had been changed.

"Glad to see you finally saw sense," Rusty said with a grin as they were coupled up to their trucks. Duncan simply smiled back, his usually cocky, determined look in his eyes.

"Don't you worry Rusty," he said. "I'll have Skarloey and Rheneas at that party in half an hour!"

"Is that a bet?" Rusty laughed.

"It could be," Duncan teased. The Foreman blew a whistle and Rusty took off first, honking as he went. Duncan blew his whistle in reply just before the Foreman blew his whistle the second time, sending Duncan off down the line. After hours of sitting in the siding, Duncan was eager to stretch his wheels and get moving again, and quickly took off after Rusty, ready to save Skarloey and Rheneas.

However, Duncan hadn't been expecting what hit him.

Though it was cold, windy and snowing at the Incline, it had at least been lit up by the floodlights. However, once Duncan left the quarry, he was plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the lamp at his buffers. It might have been his imagination, but Duncan was certain it also got colder and windier. His entire body rattled as the snow slammed against him and the wind caused him to shake and shiver.

_At least the siding was warm, _Duncan huffed, staring down at the snow that was turning the tracks pure white and piling up around his snow. It was easy to push apart at the moment as these tracks had been cleared earlier and Rusty had already gone through, but Duncan knew it would get harder the further down the line he went. However, he knew that he needed to do this. Duncan didn't even care about not being able to take his Duncan Day train this month anymore: all he could think about was the fact he had let all of his friends down, along with the Christmas Kids organisers, the children, the stationmaster, everyone who planned the party. He had let Ivo Hugh go out into the snow and get stuck, and had allowed the train to remain out in the snow much longer than necessary. So as Duncan was switched onto the loop, he was confident that he was not being selfish or doing this for himself: he was doing this because he had to, and that was the only reason he needed.

"Good luck!" Duncan called out to Rusty, receiving a distant honk in reply, and the steam engine charged down the mostly clear track, determined to get to the crash site and rescue the engines and the train before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Are we ever going to get out of here?"<p>

The cry came out from Agnes, and was just another of one of the long lines of things the coaches had shouted out to each other and Skarloey and Rheneas, but this was the first one the engines really focused upon, the main reason being that they had a feeling it might be true.

Despite all their best efforts, things were not improving. Rheneas' crew continued to try and dig the snow out, and whilst Beatrice was now clear, there was still too much snow behind them, and more kept falling. The wind was constantly snuffing out the hot coals they put down, and the two men resorted to simply digging their hardest, despite the pains in their arms and backs.

Up at the front, things were better but not by much with Skarloey. The guard and Christmas Kids organisers had come up and helped Skarloey's crew with moving the tree trunk off the tracks. It was fairly heavy, not helped by their legs sinking down into the snow, but they managed to move the tree by enough so it was no longer on the tracks. However, Skarloey was still derailed, and they didn't have the proper equipment needed to get him back onto the tracks.

Skarloey simply sat in the snow, which was beginning to pile up above his buffers. He and Rheneas were both freezing, and didn't appreciate being battered by the wind constantly. Snow was beginning to cover Rheneas and the coaches, contributing to their complaining as well as the children running noisily around inside of them. They hadn't been told yet that the party might not be going ahead, and were simply being entertained by some volunteers while the others sorted things out.

"I have a feeling we won't be leaving here tonight," Rheneas whispered to Skarloey, and the saddle tank couldn't help but agree.

"All this effort for nothing," he said sadly. "I just hope the children enjoyed the train rides… well, if you can really call this one a ride."

"I just wonder why no one has come to help us," Rheneas said. "Rusty, Ivo Hugh and Duncan would have to have passed us on their way back to the sheds."

"Maybe something worse has happened up ahead," Skarloey said gravel, and the two engines paused at this dark thought. Skarloey's crew, the guard and the organisers walked around Skarloey, still not sure what to do.

"Should we try and call the station, see if they are planning something?" Skarloey's driver shouted over the wind, but both the guard and fireman shook their heads.

"The signal was pretty poor when we tried before, and the wind wasn't as bad back then – imagine how horrible it would be now!" The guard explained. The two organisers, a middle aged woman and a younger man, both exchanged looks and sighed as they huddled together from the cold.

"If no one is coming to help, than we'll have to tell the children the party is off," the woman said sadly. "We've been planning this for months! The kids are going to be so devastated."

"We are so sorry that this happened," Skarloey's driver said, patting her on the back.

"It's not your fault – you couldn't have predicted this would happen," the man said with a smile before looking back at his colleague. "Shall we go break the news?" The woman nodded, and the slowly moved through the snow, and Rheneas could see the upset across their faces.

"Is there nothing more we can do?" He asked sadly, and the three men shook their heads.

"Your crew are still trying to dig the snow out, but the only way we'd move it is if we get all the kids to start digging with their hands," Skarloey's fireman explained, and both engines sank. "I am sorry you two have been stuck out here as well, and will be stuck here until morning by the looks of things, but at least you're not out here alone."

"That's true," Skarloey said with a smile. "If I was going to be stuck out here with someone, I'd rather it would be you."  
>"Same here friend," Rheneas said with a beam, and the two engines and the railwaymen laughed. But as they laughed, none of them noticed a single beam of light coming around the corner, nor were they able to hear the sound of puffing and chuffing above the wind. However, there was no denying a loud whistle cutting through the otherwise silent night, and all eyes turned around as Duncan came whistling around the bend, men cheering as they sat in the slate truck loaded with supplies.<p>

"Ho ho ho!" Duncan called cheekily as he came to a stop, beaming widely at the shocked looks on all the faces in front of him. "I think I've got some presents in this truck if anyone wants them." Skarloey and Rheneas were so shocked that they couldn't think of what to say, and simply exchanged looks as Skarloey's crew and the guard cheered in delight. Men began to climb out of the truck, bringing with them spades and shovels to dig out the snow and metal bars and planks of wood that would be used to get Skarloey back onto the rails. By the time the organisers had burst out of the coaches to see what was going on, Skarloey and Rheneas finally began to smile, and stared across at the beaming Duncan on the other track.

"I guess this means the party is going ahead," Skarloey said with a beam, and he, Rheneas and Duncan began to whistle in delight as the rescue mission went underway.

**Only one more part left!**


	13. The Family Gathering

**Sorry for the delay, but here we go: the final part of the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Family Gathering**

Due to both the cold and the fact they had been stuck in the snow for several hours, all the men on hand began to work quickly. They instantly split up: a less amount of people going to clear away snow from the back of the train, moving quickly and effortlessly with the strength and speed that came from loading slate into trucks all day long, while more people moved forwards to help get Skarloey back onto the track. Using the metal bards and the sleepers to create a lever, the men were able to start moving Skarloey onto the tracks. It was made difficult due to things being in the snow, but they spread hot coals on the tracks and around them to lessen the amount of snow and make things easier.

"I remember when that happened to me once," Duncan said, watching as Skarloey was lifted up by the weight of the men on the bars. Skarloey and Rheneas simply nodded, not saying anything: whilst they were glad Duncan had come to their rescue, they were still annoyed with his behaviour over the past few days and weren't ready to fully forgive him. Duncan could understand this, even though he felt bad, and figured it was best to explain himself on the way back.

As the men lifted Skarloey onto the tracks, the snow diggers decided to move away from the back of the train to the front, clearing the snow that had fallen across as well as moving it away from the wheels of the coaches and Rheneas to not cause any delays. It didn't take long to clear the lines up ahead of snow, and Duncan reversed to a set of point and began to move onto the track. He watched with delight as the men, with extra help from the snow clearers, manoeuvred Skarloey back onto the tracks.

"YEEEESSSS!" They all shouted, and the three engines joined in by blowing their whistles loudly, the combined noise managing to sound above the wind: after all this time spent trapped in the snow, the Christmas Kids train was finally going to reach the station!

"Duncan is going to be coupled to the front and will help pull the train so we can get there faster," Skarloey's driver said, the guard going back to Beatrice and the workers climbing back into the slate truck. Skarloey nodded, though he didn't look happy about the arrangement as Duncan moved forwards and was coupled up to him.

"Let's see if we can beat Rusty and Ivo Hugh back to the station," Duncan said, giving a stab at humour, though Skarloey simply looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, just as the guard's whistle sounded almost triumphantly behind them. The children all cheered inside the coaches, while the coaches all cheered as well, glad to finally be moving. As the triple header train started to move, Duncan decided to explain everything that had happened.

Duncan explained about how he hadn't taken the Flail Mower and went to the Incline, where he upset Elizabeth and didn't deliver the fuel. He explained how by not delivering the fuel, Fred wasn't able to come up and help them and the other engines had all had their fires put out. He explained about how he had refused to move, meaning Ivo Hugh went and got stuck in the snow, and than Rusty couldn't go because of low fuel. He told them how Madge saved the day by convincing Elizabeth to come and convince him, and that Duncan finally realised what a fool he was being and came to the rescue, while Rusty went to save Ivo Hugh.

By the time Duncan had finished explaining, the train was far on its way and they were nearly at the station. Skarloey looked rather stunned by Duncan's explanation of things, and Duncan could only imagine that Rheneas looked the same. The coaches and children were still cheering behind them, along with the men behind Duncan, but the three remained silent as the wind blew through them and the two old engines digested Duncan's words.

"I am very sorry for not coming earlier," Duncan explained. "It was really stupid of me, and I know I shouldn't have done it and I am really sorry. You two do deserve to take trains, especially special ones, but I do enjoy taking my trains and was just rather stunned by things." Skarloey simply nodded, and as they approached the station, he broke out into a smile.

"Duncan, it was foolish what you did, but I think that the important thing is that in the end you did the right thing," the old engine said wisely, taking Duncan by surprise: he was ready for them to tell him off about things.

"I can see where you're coming from – even if you went about things the wrong way," Rheneas called out. "I think we can forgive you, can't we Skarloey?"

"I think we can," Skarloey laughed. "We would be stuck in the snow without you saving us, after all, so we can't stay _too _mad." The two engines laughed, but Duncan only managed a smile.

"You should be thanking Elizabeth and Madge: they're the ones who really saved the day," he said and Skarloey nodded.

"I must remember too next time we see them," he said. "However, I have a feeling that we've arrived at the party." Though Duncan couldn't see, he could hear the children's screams getting louder and saw their heads sticking out of the coaches. He could also hear people cheering on the platform along with a two horns and a loud whistle.

"Looks like you lost your bet Duncan," his driver laughed, as the three engines whistled in delight. The massive train came to stop, and though the engines sailed past the platform, Duncan quickly caught sight of the Foreman and the men that had gone with Rusty standing alongside the stationmaster, his assistant, the porters, Rusty and Ivo Hugh's crews and, the main guest, Santa Claus himself.

"HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He bellowed once the train had stopped and the children poured out of the coaches, ignoring the rules and organization set up by the charity and simply bombarding the large man in the red suit. As the coaches chattered with excitement over being free of their passengers, who had made quite a mess over the hours spent trapped, Duncan and Skarloey merely exchanged grins as they watched the children running happily around the platform.

Finally, the special had finished its journey.

* * *

><p>The party seemed to be a great success: Christmas music thumped against the icy, snow covered windows, and the engines could see the children dancing around in side and the flash of the camera as the children got their photos with Santa. The coaches remained at the platform, but Duncan, Skarloey and Rheneas joined Rusty and Ivo Hugh at the sidings, watching and listening to the party happening behind them. It was definitely cold and uncomfortable getting blasted with wind, but Skarloey and Rheneas didn't want to m make the journey back to the sheds to only have to pick them up in the morning, and the other three were happy to stay.<p>

"It sounds as if they are having a great time!" Rheneas said with a beam.

"I am glad they didn't cancel it," Skarloey added, and the others all agreed.

"I am gladder that everyone actually made it here!" Rusty exclaimed. "It was tough getting Ivo Hugh out. I was certain you were going to be stuck there overnight." The engines all began to laugh, even Ivo Hugh, though he did look a bit embarrassed.

"I don't think snow is ever going to be my friend after this," he added as his cheeks went red, and everyone laughed. There was a toot as they did so, and everyone watched as Madge pulled up, followed shortly by Elizabeth.

"I hear you're the two we should be thanking," Skarloey called, and the two lorries smiled.

"Think nothing of it!" Elizabeth boomed, but Madge was overcome with emotion and simply smiled, unable to put anything to words, though it made everyone chuckle once more. "But what about Duncan?" Elizabeth said. "Have you all forgiven him for being a prat?" Everyone looked at Duncan, who had remained silent for that very fact, uncertain if the other engines had forgiven him for his actions.

"I guess we probably have to, don't we?" Rusty sighed jokingly, and everyone laughed, causing Duncan to smile lightly.

"I am sorry everyone, I didn't mean –," Duncan began, but Elizabeth honked loudly and cut him off.

"Quit the apologises, we've forgiven you!" She boomed over the wind and the party noise. "It's Christmas – move on and celebrate the party season!" Duncan's smile widened as the others all murmured in agreement.

"I guess I can move on," he said. "That is… until the next time I get a special taken off me again. I don't think I could handle it twice in a row!" Duncan was joking, and everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, unaware that as soon as he finished speaking, a branch from a tree stretching across the sidings began to snap. No one heard it as Duncan laughed at their reactions, but everyone else watched as the branch fell, bringing snow along with it. Laughter ripped through the night as the branch bounced off Duncan's boiler, though the snow splattered against him and trickled down his face.

"Now _that _was worth the hours in the snow!" Rheneas called as everyone continued to laugh. Duncan was rather shocked at first, but he couldn't help but see the funny side and began to laugh with the rest of them. Their laughter sounded above the wind and the noise of the party, and Duncan was glad that joy was in the air and everyone was enjoying themselves, and he was very glad that everyone was finally getting in the holiday spirit, including himself.

But most of all, Duncan was glad he had at least he had finally done the right thing.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this year's Christmas special - look forward to next year's, most likely set on Duck's branch line, as well as a Easter special involving Trevor. Hope you all had fun reading over this year and enjoy reading next year, and hope you all enjoyed Christmas and have a great New Year's! **


End file.
